


Sunshine

by snowynight



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Evil, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 07:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony grudgingly admits that high school may not be so bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine

Tony ignored pretty much what the magic history teacher said in class and drew on his textbook a blue print of a flying machine to transfer the undead to any places he wanted. This would revolutionize war strategies and the energy source would be...  
  
"Tony," a familiar voice said gently. "You should pay more attention to class."  
  
Tony looked up and smiled at his friend Steve, "I'm planning things. Big things."  
  
"Sure, you always do," Steve said. "Now pack up and get to the canteen. Otherwise you'll miss the lunch special today."  
  
"All right," Tony sighed loudly. They left the classroom together and walked into the corridor, and the other students paused their conversation to look at them. As the only human student, Tony was used to the fear and mistrust and reveled in it. Steve obviously thought otherwise as he stared at them until they looked away.  
  
When they arrived at the canteen, they took their lunch and sat on their usual table. Storm and Jan was already there, the former in a her usual black outfit, befitting a goddess of horror, and Jan today had to be in good mood because her skin was rainbow-like.  
  
Storm smiled at Tony and Steve when they sat down, and Jan said, "You're lucky that I'm in a good mood. Otherwise you won't be able to eat anything." As Jan was the best student in poison, her words'd make a lot of people ran in fear. Tony just smiled back though.  
  
"How're you beimg today, Storm and Jan?" Steve asked, always the most polite guy.  
  
Jan said, "I created a new potion today."  
  
"I experimented a bit with my lightning." Storm said, with her usual serene smile.  
  
"Are there anything left for me?" Tony asked. "For science, of course."  
  
Storm said, "Go to my place tomorrow then. It needs a bit... tidying up."  
  
"This's a deal!"  
  
After lunch, both Tony and Steve had a free lesson and they headed out to Tony's workshop. Tony talked about his project on the way and Steve listened intensely, sometimes asking questions. Then when they walked past their lockers, Steve paused. "Someone tempered with mine."  
  
Then he pulled out his flaming gun to shoot at it. Inside Tony could see ashes of a paper.  
  
"It must be a challenge," Steve said.  
  
Tony suspected that it was a love letter, but he wouldn't tell Steve. His childhood friend was oblivious to his attraction to other students, and Tony encouraged it.  
  
When they entered the workshop, Tony took his square head  screwdriver and got to work on his current project when Steve was drawing on his sketchbook. as their routine established since childhood,  when Tony summoned Steve from beyond the grave to be his companion. Tony stole a glance at Steve and saw that he was smiling softly, which he did more since they entered high school.  
  
High school was Tony's idea, as he could hear the longing in Steve's voice when he talked about his life before death, when he was too weak to join the other children and make friends with them, and as a lich, Steve couldn't really mix in completely with other humans. Therefore Tony started the school for Steve. Jan and Storm were lovely surprise though, and Tony had to admit grudgingly that he didn't hate the school so much. Steve didn't know that the school was for him though,  and Tony intended to keep it this way, as Steve was strange with receiving gifts.  
Tony stole a final glance at Steve and returned to his work, not noticing that Steve raised his head to smile at him.


End file.
